The Girl
by Belleabel
Summary: A girl's looking for herself. A boy is looking for the girl. A Man is looking for someone to love. A woman wants reconciliation. A doctor watches the story unfold
1. Chapter 1

The weather here reminded her of England. Bleak and grey. If she shut her eyes and pretended she could be home, she could be four years old again, she could be happy. The siren shook her back to life and she watched, as another helpless stranger was carted off into the hospital.

She'd considered going in several times, wondering around helplessly and pretending to look for someone, just to be warm, to do something different. But the fear of rejection was too great, she'd been down that road before, made mistakes over and over, and now even at a strangers distasteshe felt a disappointment.

2 Hours Later

Lexie looked out the window, the girl was still there. She'd arrived this morning and Lexie had wrongly assumed that she was visiting someone in the hospital, or early for a check up, so she'd gone about her day as normal. But it was nearing lunch now and the girl was still there. Her pager went off '911' so Lexie left, without giving the girl a second look, this was a hospital it wasn't unnatural, and she didn't have the time.

The wind had picked up and the hairs on her arms stood on end. She needed to decide, stay or go. She couldn't waste anymore time, she had a life to build, she just had to decide whether she wanted to start it here in Seattle, or to move on. She could go where she pleased, no family to hold her down, money wasn't really an issue, she had enough to build a home, a base, and she's make money soon enough, she could act, model, just try to stay out of the underworld, she'd walked down that road before, and that was one of the few things in her past she wouldn't change.

It had made her a bigger person, a stronger person, but she'd never wish it even upon her worst enemy. Once you're in you never go back, she defied them, and she'd paid.

She sat still, but time didn't.

Lexie smiled to herself, she'd just performed and open anterior resection with hysterectomy. It wasn't much but she'd done it alone, and well, she was progressing. She climbed the stairwell, eager to tell Jackson of her girl was still outside.

"Hey you" his voice sounded like honey, sweet, thick, seductive. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, fiddling with the tie on her scrubs. She smiled and relaxed into him. He nibbled on her ear and she turned around and planted a warm kiss on his lips.

"I'm not finished yet" Lexie pulled away.

"That's never stopped us before" she giggled and bit her lip, he loved it when she did that. It was something about those eyes, that touch, he led her up the stairwell into a room they know only too well.

Jackson was still asleep and Lexie didn't move, to scared of disturbing his tranquillity, it was pushing 6 and she had last minute checkups to do before heading home for the night. Slipping out of the bed and into her pants she crept out the door and along the corridor. It had been a quiet day for Seattle Grace-Mercy West and for once she was glad. Home. Bed. Sleep.

Everything was sorted, patients were well, and her operation patient was recovering well. Lexie half skipped out of the hospital. She was still there, half asleep on the bench. Lexies heart sank, poor girl, alone. She had a duty, she'd taken an oath, and whether or not the girl voluntarily walked into the hospital she was here, and Lexie was going to try to help her.

It was bitterly cold, she was going to have to make a move. The doors slid open, beckoning her in, someone glided out, she could see the tall figure out of the corner of her eye. Some people in her position would be scared, new place, new town, out in the open, vulnerable, but she'd been down this road before, and she wasn't scared.

The figure approached, this scared her. Not that the beautiful girl intimidated her in any way, she wasn't scared of the girl, she was scared of being judged, rejected, again.

"Hello"

She didn't know how to reply, scared of saying the wrong thing.

"You've been sitting out here all day." She looked up.

"Do I have to leave?"

"What, no. I, I just wanted to check that you were alright, are you waiting for someone?"

"Not for someone, just waiting."

"I'm Lexie" Lexie extended her hand. She went to shake it, her ice cold fingers sending a shudder down Lexies spine.

"I'm Cassie"

Lexie smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lexie genuinely looked compassionate.

"Where's the nearest motel?"

"Its just down the road, I can give you a lift if you'd like?"

"You've already done enough, thank you Lexie."

Cassie got up and walked away. Lexie watched in awe, this girl had been waiting for something, for someone, and then she'd just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – The story is going to be much more greys related, with characters from PP too, once 'The Girl' gets a proper introduction. I'd really appreciate any reviews as im quite new at this, will keep it up if people seem to like it, if not I'll start something new up!**

Chapter Two

The motel was dark and dingy, but she hadn't wanted to ask where the nearest 5* hotel was, besides this was Seattle, she wasn't in London anymore. She tossed and turned in her bed, knowing tomorrow she was going back, to find out who she really was.

Dawn broke early, and she checked out, taking her small bag with her. She was in the same clothes as the day before, travelling on the road she had to travel light, but she'd washed and combed her hair, and tried her best to fix her face with her limited make up bag. The cereal tasted more like cardboard but it was the closest she'd come to a proper meal since she'd arrived. She left the motel, determined that she wouldn't be returning the following night.

She trudged back to the hospital and took her place on the bench. People streamed into the hospital and not one of them gave her a second look. She liked it here; she could blend into the background.

Wishful thinking, here came Lexie, people noticed her. Heads turns, people smiled when she smiled, her hand was in the place of another doctor, the perfect couple, the perfect life. The smile fell off her face when she saw Cassie, and Cassie felt a pang of guilt, she'd ruined her perfect morning. Cassie got up to leave and heard footsteps behind her.

"Cassie, wait"

Cassie turned around, trying to look happy and reassured.

"Morning."

"Did you stay here all night?"

"I went to the motel, don't worry about me."

"You sit on a bench outside the hospital, sleep in motels, no parents, you shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you"

"You're right, I have a surgery. But please, let me buy you lunch?"

"What?"

"Lunch, you can't say no, I'll come and get you when I'm done."

"I won't be anywhere else." Cassie laughed. She actually laughed, this town was doing strange thing to her.

Mark prowled around the hospital, Lexie was with Avery, and as much as he loved being a father he needed someone to care about him. Who was he kidding, he needed sex. Since he'd become a father half the hospital had tuned him out of their radar. Calliope could be threatening at times, and he knew he needed to be a good role model, but he was THE Mark Sloane. A nurse caught his eye and he raised his eyebrows, winking, but she walked on. His charm was failing him, and he needed air.

He walked outside and headed towards and already occupied bench, he didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to be alone. He sat there and sighed, relaxing into the bench, the cool breeze made him shudder, but he was glad to be away from the hospital, even if it was just 50 meters from its doors.

He looked at the girl, she was pretty, long auburn hair, defined cheek bones, the sort he would carve with his masterful hands. She was twiddling her thumbs, he hated it when people did that, distracted, thoughtful, troubled.

The other benches were empty, and he'd chosen to sit next to her. It didn't really bother her that much, infact it was nice to know that she wasn't alone, but she could feel his stare beaming into her skull, she didn't want to look, to surrender to his gaze, so she kept staring ahead.

"Hi" Mark couldn't sit there in silence, and he knew she'd acknowledged his presence. She stared into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Marks breath whispered to the air. No response, women wouldn't even talk to him anymore, he really was losing his touch.

Lexie walked out of the building and could see Mark sitting down next to Cassie, it had been interesting enough convincing her to come for lunch, the last thing she needed was him sticking his foot in it now.

"Cassie, I'm done, where did you want to go? Into the hospital? Or somewhere different?"

"What? You're talking to her but ignoring me?" Mark seemed offended, and Lexie laughed, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Wherever's easiest, I don't want to take any time out of your day."

Cassie got up, not even acknowledging Mark and walked with Lexie towards the building.

They sat and Lexie watched while Cassie toyed with her food, pushing if around the plate and taking an occasional bite, they'd been sitting in awkward silence for a quarter of an hour, neither wanting to ask the looming questions.

"So, what are you doing in Seattle?" It wasn't what she wanted to know, but it was a start.

"I needed somewhere to go, and this seemed like the sort of place I wanted."

"Seattle? It rains most of the year, why not LA?"

Cassie fidgeted. "I can go unnoticed here, no one will come looking."

"What about your family?"

"What about them? They don't care about me, I don't care about them. The feelings mutual." LExie could tell she'd hit a nerve, she knew how it felt, family turmoil, possibly divorced parents. She knew what it was like to be in a dysfunctional family.

"So they don't know you're here? Where are you staying? Do you have money?" She felt a pang of guilt, she was interrogating the poor girl, but she just hoped that if she tried to get through she could help her in some way.

"The don't know, it doesn't matter where I'm staying, and I've got enough money."

"Right" They sat in silence again.

"If you agreed to come to lunch, why won't you answer my questions?" Lexie felt vendetta was personal, she was reaching out and touching ice.

"You seem lovely, and yes I agreed to lunch with you because you cared about me, but you can't just meet a stranger and expect them to open up to you and tell you everything, it's not how it works."

"Yes Cassie, it is how it works, I'm trying to help you. People tell me stupid stuff all the time, I'm a doctor, I can help."

"You can't but thank you for trying"

Cassie got up and walked to the bathroom while Lexie stared aimlessly ahead. Cassie stared at herself in the mirror, she was a different person, she'd been through hell and she didn't recognise who she'd become. She re applied the kohl liner and thick mascara, switched her shoes and went on a mission to find a dark dingy bar to drown her sorrows.

Seattle was different to where she'd been before, she knew she could make money, taking advantage of her long legs and brown eyes. Its not the way she chose to live, she had money, but in order to access that money she had to visit a bank and give away her location, not that anyone particularly cared, but she liked to slip under the radar. She wouldn't be in this town much longer anyways, she had no reason to stay. Her short trip into the hospital had been enough to convince her that what she was looking for wasn't here anymore.

She could see a man eyeing her up in the corner of the room and grimaced, desperate times. He walked over and placed a drink on the counter before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you drinking?" His voice was hoarse and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Something strong" She hated herself for what she was about to do and the more out of it she was the better.

She walked away $150 better off, if a little ill, the world blurred in front of her and she fell to the side, she could hear footsteps behind her. Someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall before snatching the money from her hands. She felt her head forced backwards and felt blood trickle down her neck. They pushed her to the ground and went to kick her head.

"Leave her alone, I'm calling the Police"

The man scarpered leaving Cassie for dead, a faced swam infront of her.

"It's okay, it's me, it's Mark, from the hospital, you're going to be okay."

Everything went black.


End file.
